Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing system, a method for controlling the sheet processing system, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been widely used an image forming apparatus that performs print processing while being connected to a post-processing apparatus capable of performing post processing such as binding and folding. Performing a plurality of post-processing operations allows production of a wide variety of products.
There has been known a creasing apparatus as one of the post-processing apparatuses. The term “creasing” refers to processing for forming a crease on a sheet in the position where the sheet is to be folded. A convex creasing die and a concave creasing die are pressed together to hold the sheet therebetween, so that a crease is formed on the sheet in the position against which the dies are pressed. The creasing has the effect of preventing peeling-off of toner and cracking of the sheet when the sheet is folded.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-240843 discusses a technique in which when folding processing is to be performed on sheets after binding processing, a predetermined space is created between the non-bending portion of a binding needle and the sheets, so that the folding height of a folding portion can be decreased without causing the expansion of the folding portion due to the thickness of the sheets and the reduction of productivity.
A print product including a plurality of sheets may be subjected to the creasing processing and the binding processing. In this case, the binding position of the binding processing and the creasing position of the creasing processing may be the same or different from each other. If the binding position and the creasing position are different from each other and the creasing processing is performed on the plurality of sheets in the same creasing position, the distance from the binding position to the creasing position is the same on each of the sheets. As a result, when the product is folded in the creasing position, the sheets are distorted due to the thickness of the sheets or the folding position is displaced from the creasing position.